Blog użytkownika:Q43492449/Kilka teorii
Witajcie Dzisiaj mam dla was kilka teorii: # Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawialiście się dlaczego Kuchnia we FNaF'ie 1 ma wyłączona kamerę (nic w nie widać)??? Odpowiedź na to pytanie może wyjaśnić jedna z teorii, która mówi, że cały FNaF jest snem ugryzionego dziecka, którym gramy we FNaF'ie 4. Otóż to dziecko siedzi w domu i przez cały czas ma halucynacje, które między innymi zamieniają jego maskotki w Koszmarne Animatroniki. Wiemy z mapy tego domu (Cheat: House Map), że oprócz korytarza otaczającego pokój dziecka, znajduje się tam jeszcze jeden pokój, do którego jak któryś Nightmare wejdzie, będzie słychać dźwięki szkła. Z tego można wywnioskować, że może to być właśnie kuchnia a dlatego, że dziecko nie widzi jej, bo do niej nie chodzi to tak samo wyobraża to sobie we śnie. Efektem tego jest to, że nie widzimy Kuchni we FNaF'ie 1 # Czy FNaF może być snem??? Jak dla mnie nie. Powód jest prosty: dlaczego dziecko (o którym mowa w teorii wyżej) widzi to, co dopiero się wydarzy (między innymi FNaF 3 z 2023.r.)??? Zatem nie można FNaF'a uznać za sen i darować sobie przebieg fabuły, bo "jest ona snem". # Dlaczego powtarzają się plakaty ze ścian we FNaF'ie 1 i 2??? Skoro obalamy teorię "FNaF jest snem" to zapewne plakaty były drukowane (nie dziwmy się, że wtedy już drukowali na kolorowo, bo same animatrony to już wysoka technologia nie do końca pasująca do tamtych czasów). # Animatroniki, które we FNaF'ie 2 widzimy jako zniszczone widzimy również we FNaF'ie 4 jako koszmary. # Dlaczego w minigrze "Take Cake to the Children" Freddy porusza się coraz wolniej??? Odpowiedź brzmi prosto: ważniejsze jest to, co dzieje się na ten czas za pizzerią, czyli zabicie tego dziecka. # Golden Freddy - według Minigry "Give Gifts, Give Life" Marionetka nie dała kostiumu ostatniemu dziecku. Dusz nawiedziła kostium sama uzyskując tym samym inne możliwości jakimi są: możliwości teleportacji i samodzielnego opuszczenia kostiumu oraz możliwość transformacji. Wszystko widać w rozgrywce: * Teleportacja - pojawianie się w Biuro w losowych momentach oraz pojawianie się w losowych miejscach w minigrze "SAVE THEM"; * Samodzielne opuszczanie kostiumu - w minigrze po nocnej z nocy 5 widzimy dodatkowe piąte dziecko. Dzieci zabitych w minigrze "Give Gifts, Give Life" było 5, ożywionych przez marionetkę - 4, tylko Golden Freddy, jako iż prawdopodobnie sam nawiedził kostium, sam go również opuścił, bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć 5 dziecko??? Skąd ono mogło się wziąć???; * Możliwość transformacji - dlaczego we FNaF'ie 2 w korytarzu możemy ujrzeć czasem tylko jego głowę i dlaczego tylko głowa nas jumpscare'uje??? # Dlaczego po nocy 6 otrzymujemy informację, że Toy'e przeznaczono do rozbiórki jak przecież Phone Guy tej samej nocy daje nam informację, że będzie jeszcze jedno przyjęcie??? Czyżby Phone Guy nas okłamywał??? # Wszystkie imiona strażników nocnych mogą być tylko ich pseudonimami lub być na ogół fałszywe. Na ten czas mam tylko tyle teorii. Piszcie w komentarzach co o nich uważacie. Jeżeli się z którąś teorią nie zgadzacie, podajcie argument. Pozdrawiam wszystkich wikiowiczów #'PAq39''''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Blog Q43492449